Little Koneko
by Thousnelda
Summary: After creating a figurine, the figurine comes to life to the surprise of both Japan and Greece. Now the two of them take it upon themselves to raise the miniature child in secret. What will the others think when they find out about her? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**I decided that ending finals week was a good enough reason to begin another story. So without further ado, enjoy!**

Chapter one

Japan's POV

"Thanks again for helping me today," England said to me as he replaced some of his books on a now clean shelf. He had called me the other day wondering if I could help him clean his basement, and as his friend I agreed. I was not however expecting it to be as dreary and dusty as it was. After several hours however, we were able to get the basement almost all clean, the only area left being a corner which housed another book shelf and chest.

We then heard the kettle from the kitchen go off, causing England to get up and ask if I wanted anything while he was getting his tea. I asked for some tea and went back to emptying the shelf I was at as he left.

Everything on the shelf was covered in a thick layer of dust; obvious that the items had not been touched in most likely centuries. That is, everything except for a little, cloth bag. As I picked it up, I noticed that it was a lot heavier than it seemed; causing me to become curious.

Wondering what was inside I opened it to find moon-white clay. As I looked at it, the image of a little figure with cat ears and tail suddenly appeared in my mind. Due to this, I felt the desperate urge to ask England for the clay when he returned. He looked at it for a moment, as if not sure about an answer, but after a few moments he said that I could have it.

We finished cleaning the basement shortly after that, and I made it back home later that night. When I reached home, the only thing that I could focus on was creating the figure. So I sat in my study and began to sculpt.

Greece's POV

Deciding to visit Japan, I left from my house and reached his house in the afternoon. When I got there I found his door unlocked, which did not surprise me, and entered. The house was quiet and dark, except for the natural light and a slight beam from his study.

Assuming he was in the study, I followed the light and found Japan sitting at a desk turned away from me. Quietly, I decided to sneak up onto him and see what he was doing. He was working with some material, forming it into limbs, when I asked him what he was doing.

He started at my voice, but did not look at me. Even more curious now, I looked at his face to find dark rings forming under his eyes and him looking rather tired.

With a frown I asked him, "Are you alright, Japan?"

He did not respond right away, but after a few moments he gave me a simple nod; all the while never looking up from his work. Figuring that he was in some sort of working zone, I tried several other things to snap him out of it; none of which worked.

Deciding that trying to snap him out of it was useless, I left him in his study and decided to take a nap in his living room. Japan was fast with his work and I was rather patient. Most likely after my nap he would be done and ready to do something else. Or so I thought.

**Right, so that was a rather short chapter, but then again it was the opening chapter. I promise that it will pick up soon.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter two

Greece's POV

Almost one week had passed since Japan started on his figure thing, and I had become a little worried about him. I had spent most of the time in his house trying to make sure that he was alright, and in that time he had not so much as left his desk except when he absolutely had to. When I brought him any food he would hardly touch it and he looked as if he had not slept at all.

On the fifth day, I received a call saying that I was needed back at my house. I tried to get out of having to leave, explaining to my boss that Japan really should not be left alone, but he would not have any of it. So I tried in vain to get Japan's attention and tell him that I was leaving. I could not however, so I reluctantly left for my own house.

Japan's POV

I gave out a sigh of happiness. I did not know how long I had been working, but the figurine was finally finished. She was lovely, the best figurine I had ever made. Her skin was the same moon-like color as the un-worked clay, which was contradicted well with the dark hair I had given her; my own hair. Along with this I gave her cat ears and a tail. She looked so adorable and life-like that I found myself thinking of her coming to life.

I chuckled to myself for thinking something as ridiculous as that and sighed again. Fatigue then came over me, causing me to collapse at my desk.

* * *

The next morning when I awoke, I could not believe my eyes. Staring up at me was the figurine that I created, except that it was in a different position and was looking at me with large, green eyes and swishing her tail. I stood up suddenly and watch as she craned her head up higher to still look at me and smile.

As I watched this, I gave out a slight shriek; high pitched enough that she had to cover her ears. After seeing all of this, I rushed to the phone in that room and tried to think of someone to call. Either one of two things was happening. I had either completely lost my mind, which I was hopping was not the case, or my figurine had suddenly come to life for some odd reason. Needless to say, I needed someone to tell me if I was insane or not.

At last I picked up the phone and called Greece.

**IT'S A LIVE!**

**As always, please review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter three

Japan's POV

The phone rang four times before Greece finally picked it up. As I waited for him, I could not help myself but to look at the little creature. She looked back at me, not taking her eyes off of me.

"…hello?" Greece asked sleepily.

When I heard his voice I sighed and said, "Greece-san, it's me Japan. I know this is sudden but I need you to get to my house as fast as you can. Something…peculiar is happening."

"…Are you alright Japan?" he asked. As we talked I began to walk back and forth before looking back at the desk where the creature was. She was no longer sitting, but looked as if trying to stand. After a moment she was on her shaky feet, trying to keep balance. She then looked from her feet up to me, smiling at her accomplishment.

I was about to answer his question when she tried taking a step and fell towards the edge of the desk. Seeing this, I quickly dropped the phone and rushed over to her before she fell off the corner.

After catching her I sighed and placed her back on the desk before picking the phone up again. I then said, "Hai, just…hurry please."

"Alright…I'll be there later this afternoon…See ya soon," Greece said before hanging up. With this done I turned back to the creature and sat down in my seat. She then looked up at me and babbled in a rather adorable voice, "Ha-ai."

I sighed again and helped her straiten her skirt; much to her interest. Things were starting to seem like an anime series. After this the two of us spent the time waiting for Greece by staring at each other and a few other things.

Greece's POV

I arrived at Japan's that afternoon and knocked at the door. Seconds later, Japan opened the door and pulled me into his study. Once there my eyes were drawn to the doll-sized girl-cat-thing that was moving around on the desk. I walked over to the creature to get a better look at her as she looked at the two of us.

She looked like a ten-year-old, with black hair like Japan's, cut short with the front longer than the back, and matching ears and tail. On her tail was tied a little red ribbon, which matched her red and white yukata. She looked up at us with her large green eyes and said, "Ko-i-chwa!"

I looked over at Japan who then explained, "So you can hear her as well? After I called you she began to try talking, so I figured I would try teaching her some words."

I nodded and petted her gently on the head, causing her to giggle in a way that sounded almost like a purr. This caused me to smile and ask, "Where did she come from?"

"She was the figure I was working on. I finished it, went to bed and when I awoke she was alive. I don't know how it happened," Japan explained.

I watched as she grabbed at my finger with her little hands and asked, "…So now what will you do with her?"

He was silent for a few moments before saying, "I had not really decided yet. She is adorable, and I know that she's alive, I just haven't thought that out yet."

She looked at him as he spoke, listening intently to what he said about her. As I watched her I could feel more and more attached to her. At last I said, "Keep her. What else can you do?"

I looked over to him to see him thinking over the idea of keeping her. As he thought, the little girl looked up at him with a worried look and grabbed at his hand. I then added, "I can help you look after her if you want."

He seemed to like this idea and said, "If we keep her then she will need a name. Hmm… what about Koneko?"

She smiled at the name, and so the little girl became our little Koneko. I decided to stay for the night to help Japan with her and the next day get things ready for her.

Japan's POV

The next day the three of us went out to buy a few things for her; mainly a few more outfits and other such things. Luckily for us, she is the perfect size for doll clothes and supplies. It was certainly interesting, though Greece and I became a little nervous when we lost her for a few minutes in a large dollhouse. by the time we left the store, I had purchased for her a few outfits to wear until I made her some other ones which fit better, a little dresser for the outfits, a little bed, and a little set of silverware and plates.

Greece then agreed to stay with us and help make sure she settled in. Things certainly became interesting.

**For those wondering: When Koneko came to life, she did not know any language or anything so she was trying to mimic Japan. What she was trying to say was "Hai," and "Konnichiwa."**

**As always, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter four

Japan's POV

"Try moving Koneko," I instructed the little creature. I watched as she circled around and tested the stitch-work of the outfit I made her. Once she was certain that it fit well, she smiled and told me so. I know that it may sound like bragging, but I really do think the clothes I make her look better on her than the ones I bought for her. She also seems to like them more, I thought to myself as I watched her play with the hem of the navy-blue, ruffled skirt while placing my materials in their correct places. Who would have thought that years of creating cosplay outfits would be useful like this?

After the materials were put away, she jumped into my arms and asked, "Can we show it to Pateras?"

I smiled slightly at the nick-name for Greece and said yes. It had been a little over a month and a half since Koneko came to life, and as Greece said he had spent the majority of the time here with us. Due to this, Koneko began calling us both by our respective nick-name: Pateras for Greece and Otousan for me. I did not really mind the names; after all we both treated her like she was our daughter.

Teaching her how to speak and other things throughout this time had been rather easy as well. It had been as if any form of physical contact taught her something; and due to her being so small and adorable, she never lacked any form of interaction.

We entered my living room where Greece was still napping, and I watched slightly nervously as she jumped out of my arms and landed on the couch. From the couch she continued to slide down the back, land on Greece, and called out, "Wake up Pateras! I wanna show you my new outfit!"

Greece slowly opened one eye to look at her before carefully lifting her up into the air and looking at it. After saying that it looked good, he sat up and began to play with her. I smiled as I watched the two of them entertain eachother.

She truly was important to the both of us, one of the most important things to me. Due to this, I was always a little nervous about her getting hurt; despite both hers and Greece's urging that she would be alright. I suppose this fed into the reason why Greece and I agreed not to tell the other nations about her. After all, who knew how the others would react to knowing that one of my figurines suddenly came to life. For all I knew some of the more scientifically or magically interested nations may take her.

So Greece and I stayed the center of Koneko's little world, and we were perfectly fine with this. That is, until it was time for another world meeting.

The world meeting was to be held in America and I was thinking of what to do with her while Greece and I were busy. She however had a plan of her own and said, "Couldn't I come with? I'll be good!"

I thought about this for a moment. She could behave herself, I knew that, but what would she possibly do while she waited for us. The temptation for her to reveal herself would be likely if we brought her to the conference room, and I figured that it would not be best to leave her alone in a hotel room for the entire day. At the same time I could not leave her at home by herself for three days.

As I thought this out, Greece said, "It probably won't hurt to take her with us. She's a good girl, so everything should be fine. And if someone does try to hurt her then we'll be there to help her."

"Please, Please, Please Otousan. I promise to behave myself," Koneko began begging to me while giving a pleading face. At last I sighed and agreed while mentally telling myself that I would need to learn to say 'no' to her at some point.

The next day Greece had to leave to get ready for the meeting, promising Koneko as he left that he would see her soon. The rest of the time until the meeting was rather calm, and it was soon time for the two of us to leave. That is when things began to go bad.

**Random things you most likely do not need to know but can: Pateras is one way to say father in Greek and Otousan is Japanese for father.**

**For anyone curious: the cover picture for this story is a picture of what I think Koneko to look like.**

**As always, please Review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter five

Japan's POV

As I imagined, taking Koneko to the conference was not as large an issue. Due to her size and my occupation, it was fairly simple to take her with me in my carry-on. She also seemed to enjoy the flight, especially since this was her first time out of my neighborhood. I was on a public plane, so I was a little nervous of her revealing herself in the closed corner, but she was a good girl and did as I told her. When we arrived to the city and the hotel, she was already asleep; which made checking in easier.

The issue did not come until about an hour into the conference. Due to me needing to hide her, I had brought a briefcase with enough room for her to be hidden and comfortable. It was not sound proof however, so when the others began to shout out their arguments she awoke and looked over the edge.

America's POV

The meeting was going like any other. Like usual, I decided to speak out about my totally awesome plan to help the economic problems of the world, and like usual England told me to stop giving out my ideas. This of course led to the two of us arguing with others joining in, which may have lead to us yelling at eachother.

As we were arguing, I began to scan the room; which was when I saw something that diffidently was not usually here. What I saw was a little head with black hair in pigtails, cat ears and a pair of green eyes staring at me from Japan's briefcase.

When I saw this, I rushed over to the briefcase to get a better look at the head; to find that a little body was attached to it. I then picked her out of the briefcase, startling her only a little bit, and held her up to my face. As I held her, I realized that the thing was not only warm, but breathing. At last I asked, "What the hell is this?"

As I asked that Japan said, "Please be careful America-san, and put her down gently."

Other nations began to ask the same question while Japan and Greece for some reason kept asking me to put her down. While this was going on, I began to fumble with her arms and face; causing the thing to look even more uncomfortable. At last it reached the point the creature began to cry out, causing England to say, "Just put the poor thing down."

I carefully placed the little thing on the table and then watched as it ran across the table to continue crying on Japan; all the while crying out 'Otousan help!'

Japan took a hold of her and began to comfort her while glaring at me for some reason. After a few minutes, the thing quieted down and looked at me while still holding onto Japan. Italy then asked, "Vee, why did that thing just call you Father, Japan?"

"She's cute, aru! Can I get a closer look, aru?" China asked while practically jumping over to them to get a better look at the little creature.

Greece then got out of his chair, walked over to Japan and said, "Hello Koneko, I thought Japan told you to not get caught."

Seeming to forget about the rest of us, the creature-apparently-called-Koneko said, "Hi Pateras. I-I didn't mean to get caught. I was actually asleep until I heard all the loud noises and got curious," she then turned back to Japan and said, "Sorry Otousan."

By now I was more than a bit curious as to what the hell was going on, and was about to voice this when England asked, "Japan, what the bloody hell is that thing? Please do explain."

Greece did this by saying, "Well, she's Koneko."

This only caused England to sigh frustrated and ask, "And what exactly does that mean?"

Japan then began to explain by saying, "Remember a few months ago when you gave me a bag of clay from your basement?"

England nodded to this only to then have all of the color from his face drain out. While watching this I realized that this probably had something to do with all of his hocus-pocus. As fun as it is to play around with all of the random stuff he has in his house, you always have to (or at least I have to) worry about if it's cursed or something.

He then continued by saying, "I made the clay into this figure, and the next day the figure was alive."

England then sighed and mumbled, "I had a feeling something bad would happen from that clay."

I was the one who then asked, "So wait, a little clay figure just magically came to life? I don't know if that's more sweet or freaky."

"More like adorable, aru," China said taking her from Japan and holding her close to his face. He then looked over to Japan and said, "You need to make me one too, aru!"

Japan's POV

I was not completely sure what to expect from the others when they learned about Koneko's existence, but things were certainly looking peculiar.

After China asked his question I answered, "I do not have any clay left," only to cause him to look down at the little girl and ask, "Then can I have her, aru?"

This question caused me to glare at him and take her from the unwilling Asian. After this several other nations began to ask questions about her to me and Greece, finally ending after Germany had enough of this and called the meeting back into order.

Although the meeting was called back to order, it was obvious that most of the countries were more interested in watching Koneko sit on the table and look at all of them. Soon it was time for the lunch break, which after several groups tried to have Koneko eat with them, Greece, Koneko and I left for Lunch.

**As always, please review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 6

Turkey's POV

I couldn't believe it, how could they keep me out of the loop like that? Was I not always a loyal friend to Japan? Why would he not tell me about something as cool as this Koneko? I thought about all of this as I walked to a random restaurant for lunch.

As I walked, I looked into another restaurant to see Japan and Greece at a table with Koneko in between them eating from one of their plates. After seeing this, I scanned the scene to see that they were more or less alone and was about to enter when I was called over by some of the others.

I then sighed, my questions for Japan to be answered later.

China's POV

"It's not fair, aru. Japan's just being mean, aru," China whined as he walked back to the meeting with Russia, "He wouldn't even let her have lunch with any of us, aru!"

"You mean Koneko, da?" Russia asked with a hum. He then continued by saying, "You never know, he may be persuaded to change his mind."

I sighed and thought about what Japan said about not having anymore clay. Was the clay hard to find, or could a substitute be used? He could have at least said he would consider it!

Soon later, the two of us reached the conference room and sat down. By now most of the others were already there and getting ready for the rest of the meeting, Koneko walking between Japan and some of the others; trying to understand everything that was happening. It was absolutely adorable! How I wished I could have at least something like her someday!

Germany's POV

I watched as the little girl, Koneko, ran up and down the desk; from Japan to Italy mostly with a few times to another. As she ran, she would on occasion need to jump over a stack of papers or pen. Once she was past and at Italy, she would listen to him say something and laugh like a normal child.

She was so much like a normal child; it seemed odd that she was made of clay. I had to admit that I never understood that much of the magic that England is obsessed with; always seemed too unscientific to me. Needless to say, it seemed like it could be of some use to find out how she actually works.

England's POV

I sighed as I watched the creature rush back to Greece and Japan to whisper something to the Grecian. I should have known that giving Japan something that I could not remember where I got it was a bad idea. And then he had grown attached to the little girl, and who knew what the girl could do to them. After all, the magic may have been temperamental and cause some bad effects. Someone had to do something before the creature accidently or purposefully hurt them.

**So that was sort of a lack-luster chapter, but I guess that happens when you have writer's block. **

**As always, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter: seven

Japan's POV

The meeting was finished for the day, so I was talking with some of my friends over in a corner. When it was time to leave for dinner however, I noticed that there was something wrong. To be more specific, I had lost track of Koneko. The last time I saw her was not too long ago; she had gotten herself off the desk and was crawling into my briefcase, most likely to take a nap. But she was not there.

"Has anyone seen Koneko recently?" I decided to ask the people remaining in the room. Soon afterwards, they began helping me look for her around the room and in the nearest hallway. We must have looked for her for over an hour, practically tearing the room apart, but we found no trace of her.

As we looked and failed to find her, I could not help but become more and more worried about her. Once we were absolutely certain that she was not in the room, I could not help but think of all of the horrible things that may have happened.

Koneko's POV

I had spent the second part of the day asleep in the briefcase, but had awoken when I heard everyone else moving. So I got out of the bag to see what was happening, where I found the others talking to one another or leaving. What worried me though was the fact that I did not see Otousan or Pateras.

Looking over the room, I noticed several of the people leave through the tall doors. Thinking that maybe they forgot me and left, I got out of the briefcase and ran out of the door; following the other people.

The next thing I knew, I was outside the building, and completely exhausted. I sat down on one of the stone steps and watched as the people continued to walk down the street. My rest did not last too long however, because I soon found myself having to watch out for other people stepping on me.

As I dodged the people, I moved farther and farther from the building. The next thing I knew, I was surrounded by people not watching where they were stepping and I had no idea where I was.

After several minutes, I had finally gotten myself to a safe place by the edge of a stairway. Even more exhausted and scared then before, I sat down and tried to force tears back. All I really wanted right now was for someone to find me, especially since this was my first time away from either Pateras or Otousan. Where could they have gone?

The next thing I knew, I saw a couple of the people in the room looking at me. The smaller of the two then picked me up while the taller of the two, a man taller probably then even Pateras, told me, "Look what we found!"

The two of them then continued to walk down the street, farther from the building while still carrying me.

**As always, please review~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 8

Koneko's POV

It had been several days since the two people took me from the sidewalk. They had brought me to a hotel room, where they stayed and took care of me. I guess that's what they did. They fed me and played with me, especially the smaller brunette man, but they weren't Otousan or Pateras. The taller man also scared me a lot. One night he saw me crying on the little pillow they gave me for a bed and decided to pick me up, squeezing me until I could barely breathe, and pet my head with enough force to give me a bad headache.

I really missed Otousan and Pateras; they had to miss me too right? Desperately wanting to be with them again, I decided to try leaving the room and those two. So while the two of them left for something, I quickly sneaked out through the door with them and followed them downstairs.

As we left the hotel, I made a mad dash on the sidewalk; leaving the two men behind. They must have noticed that I had left, because I then heard the brunette yell out, "Aiya! She got out, aru! Catch her aru!"

After he yelled this, the two of them rushed over at me, but I was able to get away by hiding under a car in the shadows. Due to this, they rushed right past me; I bet Otousan would be proud of my hiding abilities.

After I was sure that they had passed, I left the car and realized that I had absolutely no idea what I was going to do now. I knew that I wanted to find Otousan and Pateras, but the place was really, really big and they could have been anywhere!

Deciding that it was probably best to just start looking, I began my search for anyone who I remembered from that meeting who was not the people who took me a few days ago. My search for someone took a turn however when a dog saw me and decided to chase me.

Following my instincts, I ran as fast as I could and hid from the beast. After the dog ran past me, I looked out from my hiding place and saw a familiar face. The face belonged to the guy at the meeting who first saw me. Otousan seemed to know him pretty well, so I thought that maybe he would help me get back to him.

Deciding to try this idea, I left my hiding place and began to call out to him; all the while rushing over to him. He did not hear me however, so I cried out even louder to get his attention. I still could not get his attention due to him walking away from me, but I was able to get someone else's attention.

The person who noticed me was another possible friend of Otousan; a bushy eyebrowed man who picked me up. Close to him was a person I knew to be Otousan's friend, the guy who sat between him and his friend Italy. I watched as the two of them looked at eachother for a moment before the eyebrow guy placed me in his bag and we went off again.

**Poor Koneko can't catch a break. And how are Japan and Greece taking her being missing? **

**As always, please review~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter nine

Japan's POV

It had been almost one week since Koneko went missing. During that time, Greece and I had been constantly looking for the little girl. Each day of not finding her however simply caused me to become even more worried about her. After all, she was very small and was lost in a large city; anything could have happened to her. A dog may have tried to attack her, she may have been run over, lost, abducted; the list was endless.

Greece and some of the others would try to calm my worries, but it was still to little avail. I did not want to admit it, or even think about it, but I was beginning to think that we may never see her again. Nevertheless, the two of us continued to look desperately for any sort of clue that she was still all right.

Koneko's POV

After the two people from the meeting picked me up, I got really excited because I thought they would take me to Otousan and Pateras. Instead, they brought me to another hotel room. In the room, the person with the large eyebrows placed me in a box which I could not get out of. All of this was becoming frustrating. How hard was it to return me to them? He then began to discuss with the other guy what they should do with me.

From what I could make out, it sounded like the other guy, Germany, was thinking about returning me to Otousan while the eyebrow guy, England, wanted to study me for some reason.

At last England said, "Come now Germany, you expect me to believe that you aren't the least bit curious about her?"

"Ja, I am," Germany answered, "But you and I know that Japan is worried sick about her. How long exactly are you thinking of making him wait?"

"Not too long, just a few days," England said defensively. He then gave a pause before saying, "Look, I don't really remember how long that clay had been in my basement or what it was originally for. Not to mention the fact that some of my past spells may have contaminated the clay. I simply want to study her for a little bit to make sure that it's alright for Japan to be around her."

The Germany guy then began to grumble something and said, "Fine. You have four days to study her. After that I'm taking her back to Japan and Greece."

England then made some sort of noise which I took to mean he agreed. All of this made me really happy, because it meant I simply had to wait four days to see Otousan and Pateras again. However long that was.

**Sorry for the shortness. **

**As always, please review~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter ten

Japan's POV

One morning I received an odd letter from an unknown person. The letter itself was not too bad however. It told me that someone had in fact found Koneko, that she was alright, and that she would be returned to me in a few days. All of this was good, but it did not stop me from wondering where she was exactly.

After reading the letter, I showed it to Greece. He seemed happy with the news, especially since it meant that she was still alright. We would just need to wait a few days for her.

England's POV

It had been three days since I sent Japan the letter about Koneko, and since then I had spent the time studying her with Germany. I had not found too much about her in those few days, but I was hopeful and had one more day. On that day, what was interesting me about her was the fact that her personality seemed to change.

At the meeting the girl acted like a happy little girl. During the time I studied her however, she seemed to act differently. Instead of smiling she would frown at us and act grumpy. At first I theorized that she was simply upset about Germany and me fussing over her in what I could assume as an odd way. Then while I was petting her head I noticed that her accent was beginning to change.

Wanting to get Germany's opinion on this, I called him over to listen to her. He agreed that it was rather odd, and asked me what this meant. I thought for a few minutes before I finally said, "well, she is made of clay; which is known for retaining things. Perhaps she has been absorbing our personality and more. Not just ours either, she most likely had been doing the same thing to everyone else who has had contact with her."

"What do you mean by more?" Germany asked me.

"I'm not exactly sure how to put it, it's more of a hunch, but she may be able to absorb other parts; knowledge, language, that kind of thing," I explained.

"Is it harmful?" He asked while eyeing her. I failed to have an answer to this however. If she had been absorbing other people's personality and such, then the same was true for her absorbing from me. I did not feel any different however, so I decided that I had some more things to look into.

When I told this to Germany, he was silent for a moment before replying, "Remember England, you only have until tomorrow evening. Then she's going back."

As he said this, the girl looked up at the two of us and with a huff whined, "No! I want Otousan and Pateras now."

To this Germany made as if to pat her head, only to stop himself and reply, "Soon, Koneko, just be patient."

She gave out another whine before sitting down on the corner of the desk and trying to ignore us. A few minutes later, I could hear slight sniffling from the area she was in.

**As always, please review~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 11

England's POV

The five days had passed, and I could not find anything to prove she was a threat to Japan. Due to this, on the evening of the last day, I got her ready to be sent to the hotel room he was at. This was a little easier said than done, due to her becoming overly excited when we said that she could go back to her father figures. She calmed down however when we placed her in the shoebox and told her if she was not good we'd keep her longer.

It was then rather simple to take her to the hotel, the issue came to whether I should have given her in person or not. After a few moments of considering this however, I decided to simply knock on the respective door and leave for a hall corner; making sure to be in hearing distance to make sure the door opened.

Soon after reaching the corner, I heard the door unlock and someone pick up the box. Shortly after this I heard Japan and Koneko reunite and left.

Japan's POV

It had been a few days since I received the letter, and each day that passed caused me to wait with even more anticipation. I was not exactly sure what to expect, after all the letter only said that she was fine and did not go into any details. I was also curious as to if the person was going to reveal him or herself.

Thinking of all of this, I started when I heard a knock at my hotel room door. Instantly thinking that it had to be the person with Koneko, I got up and opened the door. There I was met by a shoebox with several holes punched through it and a note reading, "To: Japan and Greece."

Carefully, I grabbed the box and lifted the lid off. There in the box I found my little Koneko slowly wake up from a nap. She no longer wore the outfit that I last saw her in, which did not surprise me since it had been about two weeks, and was instead in a run-of-the-mill doll outfit. Along with this, I noticed that she did not have any obvious injuries, which caused me to give a sigh of relief.

She then looked up at me, and after blinking all of the sleep away she gave me her biggest smile. After this, she jumped up at me, causing me to drop the box and grab her in a hug.

Now that she was back with me, I took her back into the room and called Greece; telling him to hurry back and that she was returned. It only took him a few minutes to get to the room, where we then listened to her tell us everything that she had been through. That evening I made sure to call Germany and England to both thank them for returning her with us and to yell at them for keeping her without my permission.

The next day the three of us went back to my house and tried to continue as if the last two weeks had not happened.

**As always, please review~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 12

Japan's POV

It had been exactly one year since Koneko came to life from that little figurine. To me it seemed hard to believe that the time had passed so quickly, but it had. I was excited for the day, because a lot of Greece and my friends were going to come over to celebrate with us. Then a few days before her birthday, England called.

Apparently, England had not given up on looking into Koneko's existence and had finally discovered something. According to him, the clay that was used had a spell on it; which caused the figure to come to life and learn through touch. I was not seeing how there was anything wrong with this until he went on to tell me that there was a catch with it. The catch was that after one year of life, the figure brought to life would change into something else depending on how she was treated that year. The worst that could happen was that she would turn into some monster and attack Greece and me or the best would happen in which he had no idea what would happen.

Hearing all of this made me worry about her. I knew that Greece and I had tried our best to be good to her, but I still worried if that was enough.

When I asked Greece his thoughts on this he simply said, "We did our best raising her, so certainly that has to say something. I doubt anything bad would happen." This calmed me down enough to continue getting ready for the party.

The night before the party, I tucked Koneko in her bed before joining Greece in ours. Still worried about her, I did not fall asleep until late that night. When I did fall asleep, I was so out of it that I did not notice a smaller figure join us in the bed.

The next morning when Greece and I awoke, we were both surprised by what we found in our bed with us, but it certainly made me feel better.

England's POV

I arrived at Japan's house with the group of people to celebrate Koneko being around for a year. Due to what I had discovered I was not exactly sure what to expect when we got there; I was hoping that it was not anything too bad.

After America knocked on the door, Greece opened it and allowed us in. Noticing how quiet it was and that I could not see Japan anywhere; I asked Greece where he was. To this he answered, "He's putting the final touches on her new dress. She had a bit of a growth spurt so her original one no longer fitted."

The others and I were a little curious by this, and waited for the two of them to come. A few minutes later we were met by the sight of a little girl who looked to be roughly ten-years-old, with shaggy black hair, bright green eyes, pale skin, cat ears and a matching tail. The girl came in wearing a frilly pink and white dress with matching hair ribbons.

I could not believe my eyes when I saw the girl. It was not until Italy asked if she was in fact Koneko that we were sure she was. After this the group of us began our party, everyone still fussing over her and caring about her like when she was smaller.

The End

**Okay, I feel that ending could have been better. I may end up changing it later, but at the moment that's it.**

**Hope you liked it and thank you everyone who read it, reviewed and or favorited/alerted!**


End file.
